This invention relates generally to the field of animal husbandry, and more particularly to the treatment of young livestock, such as castrating and administering medication thereto.
The holding of young animals, such as sheep or pigs, for castration, spading and administering of medication thereto, is difficult, due to the tendency of the animals to struggle against being held in a stationary condition. The holder of this invention is adapted to support and securely hold a young animal against undue movement and in a position to be quickly and easily operated upon, and to conveniently have medication, such as disease preventive medicines and the like, applied by hypodermic means.